Koh valentine's day
by melusyne
Summary: Il avait tout prévu pour passer une agréable soirée, sauf le fait que sa fiancée était trop gentille. OS écrit dans le cadre du concours St Valentin organisé par Loufoca-Granger.


OS écrit pour le concours organisé par Loufoca-Granger à l'occasion de la St Valentin. Il s'agit de mon tout premier projet. J'espère être dans les clous :D Quoiqu'il en soit je me suis amusée à l'écrire.

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, je laisse à JK Rowling ce qui est à elle.

* * *

**« KOH VALENTINE'S DAY »**

Drago était content de lui. Oui, c'est une habitude mais là, là il l'était un peu plus. Certes la modestie n'a jamais était un défaut chez les Malefoy. Drago était donc content de lui. Il avait réussi in extremis à avoir une table pour deux personnes, la dernière disponible selon le directeur, flatté de compter un tel représentant de la société sorcière dans son restaurant. L'endroit était très chic, tenu par un grand chef Français. La soirée qu'il prévoyait de passer avec sa petite amie s'annonçait bien. Son nom de famille a, et aura toujours de l'influence dans le monde sorcier quoiqu'il en soit, constata Drago encore une fois, même avec son père en prison. Sa mère et lui consacraient une bonne partie de leur temps et de leur argent à soutenir les blessés et les orphelins de guerre. Drago dirigeait sa propre fondation de soutien aux familles de victimes. Ils jouissaient donc d'une réputation très correcte, qui s'était encore nettement améliorée lorsque les journaux avaient dévoilé l'identité de sa fiancée.

Il avait donc tout prévu, jusqu'au bout de ses ongles soigneusement manucurés. Il sourit. Il lui arrivait parfois qu'une expression d'origine moldue franchisse ses lèvres par mégarde, lui attirant un regard étonné de son interlocuteur. Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers Hermione. Leur soirée de ce 14 février sera parfaite. Un bon restaurant, des douceurs chocolatées, pour flatter la gourmandise de sa bien-aimée, du Champagne millésimé, et une fin de soirée torride dans leur appartement. Il regarda sa montre. Elle devait avoir reçu l'énorme bouquet de fleurs maintenant, dans son bureau du ministère. Il se dirigea vers la bijouterie pour récupérer sa commande.

oOo

Hermione travaillait depuis bientôt cinq ans au service de Kingsley dernier, ministre depuis la fin de la guerre, avait attendu la fin de ses brillantes études de droit magique pour l'embaucher en tant qu'assistante personnelle. Son travail était très prenant, elle coordonnait les différents bureaux du ministère, assistait à de multiples réunions, mêmes à celles que beaucoup préféraient fuir sous un quelconque prétexte, même le plus stupide. Malgré tout elle adorait son travail.

Sa vie sentimentale était elle aussi bien remplie. Elle avait un petit ami merveilleux. Avec de nombreux défauts certes pensa-t-elle en laissant son regard flotter vers l'énorme beaucoup de fleurs qui ornait un coin de son bureau, tandis qu'un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres, mais diablement sexy et terriblement adorable. Elle rougit en pensant aux mots qui accompagnaient la carte dans le bouquet. Quand ils apparaissaient ensemble tous les regards se tournaient vers eux, enfin surtout celui des femmes. Hermione laissait entendre que sa vie était bien plus en danger maintenant que leur couple était officiel, que durant leur combat contre Voldemort. Drago lui décochait alors son terrible sourire en coin avant de porter ces doigts sur ses lèvres pour y déposer un chaste baiser, aux yeux de tous, mais brulant d'amour. Elle ne remarquait pas les nombreux regards masculins qui s'égaraient sur ses courbes délicieuses, tant son attention était portée sur son compagnon. Seul le regard glacial que lançait son fiancé aux imprudents, suffisait à les calmer.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un coup à la porte de son bureau suivi de l'ouverture de celle-ci. Peu de personne entrer ainsi dans son antre.

\- Harry ?

\- Désolé de te déranger Hermione.

\- Ne le sois pas. Quoi de neuf ?

Harry Potter. Son frère de cœur. Chef des aurors depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant, entra et s'approcha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- J'ai merdé grave Hermione dit-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux déjà en désordre.

Hermione l'invita à s'assoir.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ginny va me tuer.

\- Oh ! Tu es sur ? Qu'as-tu fais pour mériter un tel courroux ? Ironisa Hermione.

Harry posa son regard sur elle, soupira et repris :

\- Tu sais depuis ma nomination je suis beaucoup pris par le travail. Je sais que cela ne m'excuse pas, mais j'ai un peu de mal à m'organiser entre la maison et le boulot. Et depuis la naissance de Lilly… Enfin Ginny fait beaucoup à la maison, elle est formidable avec les garçons…

\- Harry arrête de tourner autour du pot, raconte.

\- Je lui avais promis de passer une agréable soirée de St Valentin et… J'ai complètement oublié. Enfin je m'y suis pris un peu à la dernière minute, j'avais réussi à trouver une table en jouant de mon nom et…

\- HARRY !

\- Désolé mais il en va de mon couple là dit-il penaud. Tu sais combien Ginny peut se montrer redoutable.

\- Désolée, continu.

Hermione le regarda. Elle avait croisé son amie il y a quelques semaines. Ginny lui avait parlé de cette future soirée qu'elle passerait avec son mari loin de son quotidien. Elle avait prévu une jolie robe, Harry devait l'emmener au restaurant, et elle lui avait montré un déshabillé coquin pour la suite de la soirée. Harry lui avait promis de s'occuper de tout.

\- Merci Hermione. J'ai réussi à obtenir une table donc dans ce nouveau restaurant sur le chemin de traverse. Mais j'ai dû annuler au final.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Molly vient de m'envoyer un hibou. Elle est malade et je n'ai plus personne pour garder les enfants ce soir. Ron et Lavande sont absents. J'ai dû annuler ma réservation.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas trouver une baby-sitter ?

\- Les agences sont prises d'assaut. Elles n'ont plus personne pour garder trois enfants. Même ceux du célèbre Harry Potter ajouta-t-il avec une grimace devant le regard faussement fâché de son amie.

\- Ginny va te tuer en effet.

\- J'ai bien pensé à une ultime solution, ajouta-t-il gêné. Mais il faut que tu saches que j'ai vraiment cherché et…

\- Je t'écoute demanda Hermione suspicieuse.

-Hermioneaccepteraistudegardertesneveuxdecoeurcesoir ? marmonna-t-il très vite.

\- Quoi ?

Harry respira et repris :

\- Hermione, accepterais-tu de garder tes neveux de cœur ce soir ? De m'aider à sauver mon couple ? De m'éviter accessoirement de mourir et de laisser trois orphelins et une veuve trop jeune pour le devenir, même si elle sera mon assassin ?

\- Harry… J'ai aussi quelque chose de prévu avec Drago. Je suis certaine qu'il a tout organisé lui, ajoute-t-elle un brin perfide.

Harry baissa les yeux. Il savait qu'il exagérait de demander cela à son amie. Hermione réfléchissait. Elle était bien consciente que Ginny avait besoin de retrouver son mari. Après la naissance de leur troisième enfant, et la nomination d'Harry, les moments pour eux se retrouver devaient être très réduit. Après tout avec Drago ils pouvaient disposer de toutes leurs soirées ou presque, il l'emmenait fréquemment au restaurant, des soirées mondaines, même si elle n'y était pas des plus à l'aise. Des soirées en tête à tête chez eux, elle lui avait fait découvrir le cinéma moldu qui avait beaucoup plus à Drago. Alors peut être que pour une fois, ils pouvaient accorder à leur couple d'ami une soirée en amoureux ? Drago allait la tuer elle en était sure. Mais elle s'arrangerait pour trouver les arguments qui le feraient céder.

\- Okay Harry capitula Hermione. Drago va m'en vouloir, tu peux en être sûr.

\- Hermione je saurai m'en souvenir. Tu ne t'imagines même pas le bonheur que tu viens de nous donner à Ginny et moi. Je sais ce qu'il t'en coute et Drago va très certainement t'en vouloir j'en suis bien conscient.

\- Il va-t'en vouloir aussi tu peux en être sûr.

\- Ouais je sais ! Mais bon moi ce n'est pas grave, j'y suis habitué ! La maison est tout à vous, faites-vous livrer à manger je vous l'offre.

\- Merci Harry mais avec de tel propos Drago risquerait de te prendre au mot !

\- Tant qu'il ne couche pas avec toi dans mon lit ! Pas de soucis.

\- HAARRYYY !

\- Bon je peux compter sur vous vers 18H30 ? Il faut que je réussisse à récupérer ma table maintenant.

\- File nous serons là. A tout à l'heure.

\- Merci Hermione, je t'aime de tout mon cœur

\- Oui n'en rajoute pas, j'ai déjà accepté. Il se peut que je vienne vivre chez toi dans pas longtemps….

Harry éclata de rire, lui envoya un bisou du bout des doigts et s'éclipsa. Hermione soupira. Elle allait devoir trouver des arguments percutants pour calmer Drago.

oOo

Hermione sachant ce qui l'attendait, avait décidé de rentrer tôt. Il était tout juste 17H quand elle transplana devant leur immeuble. Elle fit un petit signe au gardien, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui la conduirait au dernier étage, l'appartement terrasse. Chez les Malefoy, on ne se refuse jamais rien ! Elle déposa son manteau dans le dressing du hall d'entrée, et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle avait à peine fais trois pas que deux bras puissants s'enroulaient autour de sa taille et qu'une tête blonde se penchait dans son cou.

\- Huuumm salut mon cœur souffla Drago.

Hermione se retourna et le pris dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

\- Salut toi souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Joyeuse St Valentin dit-il en picorant ses lèvres de baisers. J'ai tout prévu. Tu as deux heures pour te préparer. Il y a une table qui nous attend «Chez Georges» pour 20H.

Hermione s'écarta doucement de Drago et leva les yeux sur lui

\- Euuh justement, je voulais te parlais à propos de notre soirée de la St Valentin. Je voudrais te remercier déjà pour le magnifique bouquet que tu m'as fait livrer au ministère et…

\- C'est qu'un début ça ma chérie coupa Drago. Il se pencha vers la table basse et saisi un écrin bleu nuit qu'il lui tendit avec un sourire.

\- Draagoo, tu ne me facilites pas la tâche là…

\- De quoi tu parles ? Tu as surement une jolie robe qui pourra faire ressortir ceci dit-il en ouvrant le coffret.

Un très beau bracelet en or blanc et émeraude, très serpentaresque, on ne le changera pas, s'étalait sur le lit de velours de la boîte. Hermione était mortifiée. Il allait la tuer s'était certain.

Elle le regarda, tordant ses mains et mordant sa lèvre inférieure, signe que Drago connaissait bien.

\- Et bien quoi il ne te plait pas ?

\- C'est pas du tout ça chéri, mais vois-tu je dois t'avouer quelque chose qui ne va pas te plaire…

Drago haussa un sourcil et la regarda. Ce qui déclencha de nouvelles morsures sur la lèvre d'Hermione.

\- Je t'écoute, et arêtes, s'il te plait de mordre ta lèvre comme ça ! Tu sais que ça me donne envie de t'embrasser !

Respirant un grand coup, Hermione se lança.

\- Harry est passé me voir au bureau souffla-t-elle. Et tu sais qu'entre lui et Ginny ce n'est pas facile depuis sa nomination en tant que chef du bureau des aurors. Plus encore depuis la naissance de Lilly et…

\- J'ai jamais compris pourquoi les Weasley avait besoin de se reproduire de la sorte coupa Drago, c'est indécent non ?

\- Drago !

\- Quoi ? Ils ont décidé que tous les sorciers d'Angleterre devaient devenir roux ? Parce qu'à ce rythme cela risque de finir par arriver !

Hermione ne put s'empêchait de pouffer.

\- Ne sois pas si méchant, et laisse-moi finir sans crier, je t'en prie.

\- Huum j'ai la vague impression que ceci ne va pas me plaire.

Et courageusement Hermione poursuivit son explication. Elle avait tenté de trouver d'excellents arguments, mais malgré tout :

\- C'est une blague ? Tu te moques de moi là ? Son regard gris avait viré à l'orage. Hermione dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Non confirma sa fiancée d'une toute petite voix.

\- Tu veux que nous allions garder 3 petites belettes rousses le soir de la St Valentin pour permettre à Potty et sa Weaslette de s'envoyer en l'air ? Drago arpentait le tapis de salon en essayant de contrôler, difficilement, sa colère. Il avança encore de quelques pas, se retourna et revint vers Hermione qui sursauta.

\- Tu te rends comptes que j'ai préparé cette soirée pour toi et moi ? Que je comptais moi aussi te faire l'amour toute la nuit, dans cette petite nuisette verte que j'ai trouvé caché dans le dressing ?

Hermione le fixa. Il l'avait trouvé ce voyou !

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu savais très bien que je trouverai glissa-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Il reprit ses pas sur le tapis puis finit par se retourner vers Hermione.

\- Très bien, vu que tu t'es engagé pour _nous,_ ma vengeance sera tout simplement terrible. Potter a dit que nous disposions de sa maison ? Que tout ce que nous commanderions nous pourrons le faire mettre sur son compte à Gringott's ? Parfait ! C'est un minimum face au sacrifice auquel il me contraint.

\- Euuh oui mais…

\- Chut ! Et je compte bien faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces de sa maison, dommage pour toi et moi, elle est bien plus petite que le manoir Malfoy. Et je ne manquerai pas de le lui faire savoir pour le mettre mal à l'aise toute sa vie ! Il n'a pas fini de rougir et de bégayer !

\- Drago n'exag…

\- Non Hermione tu as pris cette décision seule, tu auras toi aussi droit à ma vengeance, qui heureusement pour toi sera des plus agréable pour nous deux. Mais saches que tu vas être à mes petits soins pour un bon bout de temps. Prépare toi nous sommes attendu pour 18H30

\- Je voulais juste préciser que nous aurons en charge trois enfants et que…

\- Et que rien du tout ! Ce n'est pas trois mômes qui vont me faire peur. Une histoire et au lit, le reste de la soirée sera dédiée au début de ma vengeance…

oOo

Harry ressortait du restaurant très content. Malgré son annulation tardive, le directeur lui avait assuré qu'il aurait toujours une table pour accueillir un héros tel que lui, et que sa présence ne ferait que renforcer le prestige de son établissement. Ce qu'Harry ignorait c'est qu'à peine la porte refermée sur lui, le directeur hurlait sur ses employés de trouver une solution pour caser une fois de plus, une table dans le restaurant. Il fallait quant à lui qu'il prévienne les journalistes que ce soir Mr Malefoy et sa fiancée, ainsi que le grand Harry Potter et son épouse seraient présents dans son « humble » établissement à l'occasion de la St Valentin. Un coup de pub merveilleux. Il entendait déjà la douce musique des gallions dans son oreille.

oOo

Ginny n'en revenait pas. Harry avait réussi à obtenir une table dans ce fameux restaurant français du chemin de traverse. Bien qu'il ait confessé avoir joué de son statut de héros de guerre, elle ne lui en tiendrait pas trop rigueur. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas profité d'une soirée rien qu'à deux. Elle lui avait cependant reproché d'avoir sacrifié la soirée de son amie. Elle savait que Drago n'allait pas du tout sauter de joie en l'apprenant. D'ailleurs elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'appréhension à l'idée que Drago Malefoy allait s'occuper de deux garnements de 5 et 3 ans, et d'un bébé de tout juste 8 mois. Heureusement qu'Hermione sera là car Ginny aurait refusé de sortir.

Les deux couples s'entendaient bien. Bien sûr quand ils avaient appris la liaison d'Hermione avec le serpentard, les préjugés étaient ressortis avec plus de virulence, bien que Drago soit passé, par amour pour Hermione dans le camp des gentils. Le drame de la tour d'astronomie l'avait fait, définitivement rejoindre l'Ordre.

Ginny acheva de se préparer pour rejoindre son mari au salon pour attendre leurs baby sitter d'un soir.

oOo

\- Sois gentil et reste calme je t'en prie. Ginny n'est pas responsable rappela Hermione à Drago qui s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte d'entrée de la maison Potter.

\- Chérie, mettrais tu en doute ma bonne éducation ?

\- Dans ce cas ? Oui. N'oublie pas que je suis aussi responsable dans cette affaire.

\- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je ne l'oublie pas.

Harry leur ouvrit la porte.

\- Bonsoir ! Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris la cheminée ?

\- Bonsoir Harry, lança Drago sur un ton on ne peut plus polaire. Je voulais commander chez le traiteur avant de venir. Bien entendu j'ai précisé qu'il fallait porter la facture sur ton compte chez Gringott's.

\- Drago s'il te plait souffla Hermione. Bonsoir Harry lança –t-elle en tentant de se montrer plus enthousiaste.

\- Bonsoir vous deux, entrez. Ginny ne va plus tarder.

\- Drago rentra dans le hall et jeta un coup d'œil alentour, comme si s'était la première fois qu'il venait. Harry le regarda faire et se tourna vers Hermione qui discrètement lui fit signe de ne rien ajouter.

Comme Drago s'éloignait, Harry demanda à son amie :

\- Tout va bien ? Pas assez faiblement car :

\- Elle va bien Potter rassure toi : toi seul fera l'objet de ma vengeance.

\- Oh euuh écoute Drago je suis bien conscient du sacrifice que je vous demande mais…

\- Drago ! Hermione ! Vous êtes là !

\- Ginny ! Tu es resplendissante lança Hermione pour couper court à tout échange entre les garçons.

\- Hermione, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que vous faites ce soir !

Drago se pencha vers Harry et lui souffla :

\- Attends de voir la note du traiteur et on verra !

Harry déglutit, prenant conscience que cette soirée allez lui coûter bien plus que ce qu'il avait pensé, et qu'il était peut-être encore loin de s'en rendre compte.

\- Harry sers un verre à nos amis. Hermione, James et son frère sont dans la salle de jeu. Il faudra leur donner le bain, leurs pyjamas sont sur leurs lits. Lily dort encore, elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Je t'ai préparé des biberons d'avance dans la cuisine, pour ne pas abuser de votre gentillesse. Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Les garçons se couchent à 20H30. Ils te réclameront une histoire peut être deux puisque c'est toi. Mais pas plus, ne te laisse pas faire. Lilly devrait se réveiller vers 19H00, tu pourras lui donner aussi le bain ? Elle devrait réclamer vers 20H son biberon et…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, tout se passera bien.

\- Oui. Je sais que je suis un peu mère poule. Rejoignons Harry et Drago au salon.

oOo

\- Comment tu as pu me faire ça le balafré ? Tu as bousillé ma soirée. Tu t'es adressé à Hermione directement car tu savais qu'elle serait influençable pas vrai ?

\- Ecoute Malfoy, Harry insista sur le nom. Même si il comprenait que son ami soit fâché, il ne l'avait plus appelé ainsi depuis des années. J'ai bien conscience du sacrifice que je vous demande et je saurai m'en souvenir crois-moi.

\- T'inquiète Potty je te la renverrai celle-là mais sache que je compte bien faire l'amour avec Hermione chez toi ce soir dans un maximum de pièces ! lança Drago avec un brin d'arrogance.

Harry s'étrangla avec son whisky pur feu, et ne put répondre quoi que ce soit car Hermione et Ginny venaient d'entrer dans le salon.

\- Hermione je te laisse un instant avec eux. Je vais chercher James et Albus. Et puis nous partirons.

Ginny s'éloigna. Harry servit un verre de vin à Hermione. La tension dans la pièce était palpable.

\- Bien alors Harry tu as réussis à trouver une table pour ce soir ? demanda hermione.

\- Oh euuh oui. Je suis retourné dans ce nouveau restaurant français avant de rentrer et le directeur m'a assuré que la dernière table disponible serait pour moi.

\- Quoi ? Il m'a dit la même chose ce matin hoqueta Drago.

\- Ah bon ? Et bien je ne sais pas je dis simplement ce qu'il m'a dit.

\- Ah oué ? Et tu as joué de ton statut de héros pour cela ?

\- Et toi tu l'as effrayé en lui balançant le nom des Malefoy au visage pour obtenir une table ?

\- Oh s'il vous plait taisez-vous ! Voilà Ginny avec les garçons. Coucou vous deux vous allez bien ?

\- Tante Mione ! Tonton Dragoooo !

Les deux bambins sautèrent sur Hermione en lui plaquant des bisous sonores sur les joues, avant de se tourner vers Drago. Celui-ci leur faisait toujours un peu peur d'habitude mais pris dans leur élan de joie ils lui sautèrent dans les jambes renversant un peu de boisson sur sa veste. Drago soupira, il aurait dû prévoir une combinaison de protection. Mais s'était tellement moche qu'il refusait de glisser son corps dans ce genre de truc. En plus s'était du polyester, une véritable horreur pour sa peau délicate. En plus cela rendait les cheveux élé, élec… éclectiques ! Comme disait Hermione. Donc inenvisageable pour lui.

\- Bon, les garçons, dit Harry en se penchant vers les bambins, ce soir c'est Tante Hermione et Tonton (il insista sur le mot) Drago qui vous garde. Promettez-moi d'être sages et de ne pas abuser de la gentillesse de votre tante.

\- Promis pa'. Vous rentrez après hein ?

\- Bien sûr, on va manger au restaurant votre maman et moi et on revient.

\- D'accord. Bisous bisous.

Les parents se penchèrent sur les garçons et après un dernier câlin se dirigèrent vers la porte.

\- On sera de retour avant minuit.

\- Prend ton temps Potter ! J'ai des choses de prévues avec ma fiancée !

\- Soyez sage leur rappela Ginny.

Mais les bambins étaient déjà en train de discuter avec les deux adultes.

Dehors, Harry prit la main de sa femme

\- Tu es sur que tout se passera bien souffla-t-elle ?

\- J'en suis sûr. Hermione est là. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Oh ce n'est pas elle qui m'inquiète.

Harry pouffa

\- Drago pense faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces de la maison !

\- Quoi ?

\- Le pauvre il ne s'imagine pas ce qu'il l'attend.

Ginny lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule

\- Harry James Potter ! Tu devrais avoir honte !

Ils transplanèrent en direction du chemin de traverse.

oOo

Les jeunes parents à peine parti, la petite Lilly se réveilla, un cri puissant envahit la maison, faisant sursauter les deux tourtereaux.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Drago

\- Je pencherai pour le réveil de la petite Potter.

\- Naan tu plaisantes ? Je penche plutôt pour un troupeau d'hyppogriffes en train de charger moi !

Hermione sourit.

\- Je te laisse avec James et Albus. Je reviens

Drago se pencha vers les 2 mini Potter. Le plus grand était le portrait craché de son père.

\- Onc' Drago tu sais faire de la magie toi aussi ?

Drago arqua un sourcil devant cette question.

\- Bien entendu !

\- Papa dit qu'Albus porte le nom des deux plus grands directeurs de poutelar

\- Poudlard, corrigea inconsciemment Drago. Et oui c'est vrai, l'un deux était même mon parrain.

James regarda Drago avec de grands yeux

\- Tu sais voler sur un balai ?

\- Oui j'étais attrapeur pour l'équipe de serpentard.

\- Papa aussi. Maman dit que s'était le meilleur.

\- ben voyons marmonna Drago.

Il se pencha pour voir ce que faisait le plus jeune et retint un hoquet de dégout. Albus était penché sur sa chaussure en train de mâchouillait son lacet, et de baver sur des chaussures faites sur mesure. Drago le saisi à bout de bras et le souleva à hauteur de ses yeux ignorant le bruit de succion et la bouche dégoulinante de bave.

James se mit à rire. Hermione les rejoignit avec la mini miss

\- Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Ce petit scrout était en train de baver sur mes chaussures!

\- Ah tu sais les petits portent tout à leur bouche.

\- C'est répugnant.

\- Tu as probablement fais de même Drago à son âge.

\- Chérie je t'en prie ! Je suis un Malefoy !

La petite Lilly se remit à pleurer en tétant son poing.

\- Je pense qu'elle a faim. Tu préfères lui donner son biberon ou donner le bain aux garçons ?

\- Euuh t'es sure de toi là ?

\- Je te laisse le choix sourit Hermione.

\- Okay va pour le bain. Je ne veux pas que cette chose fasse son rôt sur ma magnifique chemise en soie. Allez les monstres, montrez-moi ou se trouve la salle de bain.

Et tandis que Drago attrapait le petit scrout baveux à bout de bras, James lui tendait la main pour l'emmener. Hermione se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire réchauffer le biberon.

Elle s'installa ensuite dans le salon. Lilly tétait goulument. Malgré les tentatives d'Hermione pour ralentir le débit.

\- Dis donc ta mère te nourris pas ?

Lilly esquissa une drôle de grimace, elle avait les yeux de son père et les cheveux de feu de sa mère. Le professeur Rogue y aurait très certainement vu le portrait de la mère d'Harry.

Le biberon avalé, Hermione la redressa pour le rôt. Elle lui caressait doucement le dos, quand un bruit suivit par une odeur affreuse de lait caillé, ainsi qu'une humidité chaude coula sur le haut de sa robe, et les vêtements de la petite.

\- Eeuurrkk Lilly !

Hermione saisi sa baguette et se lança un récurvite. Malgré tout l'odeur persistait.

\- Bien je vais donc en profiter pour te donner le bain. On verra par la suite. Hermione se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bain.

oOo

Drago avait l'impression que deux strangulots avaient pris possession de la baignoire. Sa belle chemise était trempée d'eau et de mousse. Les petits garçons, si on pouvait encore les appelés ainsi ruaient dans la baignoire. Drago avait les cheveux mouillés. Il n'arrivait pas à ramener un peu de dignité dans la pièce.

\- Vous allez vous calmer oui tonna t- il, au grand dam des deux petits garçons qui repartirent de plus belle. Drago saisit sa baguette, prêt à lancer un sort pour ramener l'ordre quand Hermione franchit la porte

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? Drago tu leur fait quoi ?

\- Mmmais rien ! Regarde moi je suis trempé ! Regarde mes cheveux ! Et ma chemise ! De la soie Hermione de la soie ! Et toi d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Lilly a vomi. Je vais la mettre dans le bain.

\- J'éviterai à mon avis. Ils risquent de la noyer. Remarque ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. Tu crois que leurs parents nous en voudraient ?

\- Suffit Drago ! Bon les garçons lança-t-elle d'une voix plus forte, on se calme ! Votre sœur a vomi je vais donc poser son transat dans le bain, faites attention, je compte sur vous.

A la surprise de Drago les deux petits démons se posèrent calmement et prirent leurs cubes pour remplir le moulin à eau.

Hermione déposa la petite Lilly qui commença à remuer joyeusement les pieds et à taper l'eau avec ses mains, distribuant ses rires aux adultes. Saisissant la petite éponge Hermione commença à la savonner sous les yeux de Drago. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait fait cela toute sa vie. Elle racontait tout un tas de choses sans importance qui déclenchait des sourires à tout va.

\- Tante Hermione lança James toi aussi t'as une zezette comme Lilly ?

Drago sursauta et regarda le petit garçon, en même temps vu qu'il portait des gênes Weasley il ne devait pas trop s'étonner de ce genre de remarque si ?

\- Oui lui répondit Hermione, et les garçons ont un zizi

\- Tonton Drago aussi il a un zizi alors ? Comme papa ?

\- Oui enfin surement plus impressionnant ajouta Drago en aparté, et je sais surement mieux m'en servir pouffa-t-il.

\- Drago ! Gronda Hermione

\- Quoi ? Je suis un…

\- Malefoy, oui je sais ! Ce n'est pas le moment de sortir ce genre de chose !

\- Et pourquoi ? Il faut que ce petit apprenne au plus vite les réalités de la vie !

\- Tonton Dragon tu sais comment on fait les bébés ?

\- Bien évidement que je sais !

\- Bah alors pourquoi toi et tante Hermione vous en avez pas ?

Hermione répondit avant que Drago ne dise des choses désobligeantes qui pourraient concerner les Weasley. Il en était tout à fait capable.

\- Parce que nous n'y avons pas encore réfléchis James. Drago va chercher les pyjamas des garçons pendant que je les savonne. C'est l'heure de sortir.

Drago s'éloigna en bougonnant sur le manque de savoir-vivre de ces enfants. Il prit les vêtements et retourna vers la salle de bain ou Hermione avait sorti la mini belette et était en train de l'habiller.

\- Sors Albus et essuies-le soigneusement, James commence à savoir le faire seul mais il aura surement besoin d'aide. Et enfile leurs leurs pyjamas s'il te plait.

\- Tu crois que ma chemise n'est pas assez mouillée ronchonna-t-il en attrapant une serviette sur la pile en se penchant pour attraper James puis albus ensuite. Ta robe sens mauvais. Un nouveau parfum ?

\- Pfff c'est Lilly elle a vomi son biberon sur moi.

\- Et bien ! Finalement j'ai bien fais de m'occuper du bain ironisa-t-il. Ma chemise n'aurait pas survécu à cette infamie.

\- Cesse un peu je t'en prie. J'ai l'impression que tu as l'âge de James là !

\- Mon amour, je te signale que si tout s'était déroulé comme JE l'avais prévu, nous serions toi et moi, en ce moment même, assis dans un superbe restaurant, dégustant un excellent vin, et je me serai enivré de toi ! Malheureusement tu m'as entrainé dans un plan foireux pour aider ton ami Potter à passer une St Valentin qui aurait dû être la mienne !

\- Pourquoi tu cris sur tante Mione, Drago ?

\- Pour rien mon lapin, tu sais oncle Drago des fois, aime bien faire l'enfant. Allez, on descend, il est l'heure de manger. Hermione installa la petite fille dans les bras d'un Drago interloqué, et saisit les mains des petits garçons pour descendre à la cuisine.

Malgré son air ronchon Drago agita sa baguette pour mettre la table. Les petits garçons applaudirent, et Hermione leur servit la purée de légumes et le poisson prévu par Ginny. Drago noua les bavoirs après avoir installé la petite dans sa chaise haute. Et le déluge de purée commença. Hermione en reçu dans les cheveux ce qui fit rire Drago qui failli suffoquer d'une crise d'apoplexie quand sa chemise fut alors victime du même genre d'attaque. Pendant ce temps la petite Lilly qui commençait elle aussi à avoir faim poussa son agréable voix dans les aigu.

C'est à ce moment qu'on sonna à la porte.

\- Surement le traiteur qui amène notre commande, dit Drago qui se dirigea vers l'entrée pour récupérer leurs achats. Il revint avec les sacs et rangea le tout dans le réfrigérateur.

\- Drago peux-tu lui donner le biberon pendant que je finis avec les garçons ?

\- Okay souffla Drago mais je ne te pardonnerai jamais si elle tache ma chemise, sois en sure !

\- Merci mon cœur dit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Ooooh les zamoureux ! Ils se font des bisous.

Hermione sourit, fit un dernier baiser à Drago.

\- Les garçons il faut finir maintenant avant de passer au dessert.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui semblait s'en sortir pas trop mal avec le biberon et la petite, il la regarda au même moment et son sourire ne lui échappa pas. Il lui rendit. Il s'était montré plutôt exécrable ces dernières heures. Si ce n'était pas la soirée qu'il avait imaginé, ce n'était surement pas celle qu'Hermione avait prévu non plus. Mais par esprit de contrariété il n'irait pas le lui avouer. Avec appréhension il redressa la petite pour lui faire faire son rôt. Tout se déroula bien, la petite nicha son nez dans le cou de Drago et commença tout un babillage. Il n'osait pas bouger sentant les petites mains qui s'agitaient près de ses cheveux. Il la réinstalla avec précaution sur ses genoux. Lilly saisi son nez et lui décocha un très joli sourire.

Pendant ce temps Hermione réussissait à faire terminer les garçons dans un calme et une propreté relative. Après quelques _récurvite_, ils quittèrent la cuisine pour le salon. L'heure du coucher approchait et elle n'était pas mécontente de pouvoir souffler un peu pour profiter un minimum de la soirée avec Drago. Lilly commençait à s'endormir, elle en profita donc pour lancer

\- Les enfants c'est l'heure d'aller au lit !

\- Nooooon pas maintenant Tante Mione s'il teu plaiiit ! On peut rester un peu avec vous ?

\- Désolé les garçons mais votre maman m'a bien prévenu que vous deviez aller au lit à l'heure, après vous avoir lu une histoire.

\- nan deux !

\- On verra, si vous allez vous couchez sans faire de comédie, peut-être.

\- Viens Albus on monte au lit. Mione va nous lire deux histoires.

\- tututute ! Je vous accompagne, il faut vous lavez les dents.

-pffffff ! D'accord si Onc'Drago il vient aussi.

\- Je vous suis soupira Drago qui pensait se servir un whisky pur feu et maudire Potter pour les dix prochaines générations.

Hermione déposa la petite Lilly dans son lit, mis en route le mobile et sortit sans bruit, pour se diriger vers la salle de bain ou Drago supervisait le brossage des dents. Les deux petits monstres sautèrent sur leur lit respectif mais un regard d'Hermione suffit à les faire asseoir, il n'était pas question de louper les deux histoires promises. Hermione attrapa le livre des contes de Beedle le barde qui était posé sur la table de nuit entre les deux lits. Elle s'installa confortablement, Drago en fit de même, légèrement en retrait, et écouta sa bien aimé démarrer l'histoire _Babbitty Lapina et la Souche qui gloussait. _Drago retint un sourire, laissant la voix d'Hermione remplir la pièce. Elle avait choisi le conte qu'il préférait étant enfant. James et Albus écoutaient sagement, mais à peine eut elle finit qu'ils se mirent à piailler mais en avoir une autre.

\- D'accord mais une plus petite il commence à être vraiment tard. Drago jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre 21H30 était déjà bien entamé pour son plus grand désarroi. Ils ronchonnèrent un peu mais le regard de leur tante finis par les faire taire. Ils se recouchèrent donc sagement, un bâillement s'échappa du petit Albus.

L'histoire finie, Hermione se leva et embrassa James et Albus sur le front en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit.

\- Bisou Onc'Drago réclama James d'une petite voix.

Drago s'approcha et embrassa rapidement les deux petits bonhommes. Puis il attrapa la main d'Hermione et sortirent discrètement de la chambre.

\- On va pouvoir enfin manger un morceau souffla Drago. Vient.

Une fois dans la cuisine, il aida Hermione à sortir les plats, rempli deux verres de vin.

\- A la plus étrange de nos St Valentin. En espérant que ce soit la seule et unique murmura-t-il en l'embrassant.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée mon cœur.

\- Bah ! Les monstres sont couchés le reste de la soirée est à nous non ?

\- Huum je l'espère souffla-t-elle. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps

\- Mangeons. Je compte bien honorer un maximum de pièces de nos ébats ma chérie.

\- T'es bête pouffa-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Non je suis amoureux lui répondit-il en l'embrassant, puis l'invita à s'assoir à table, tandis que d'un mouvement de baguette il faisait voler les plats vers eux.

Ils commencèrent à manger quand le petit Albus se présenta dans la cuisine, trainant son doudou,

\- Tante Mione je veux faire pipi

Derrière lui James arriva

\- J'ai pas eu un bisou de Mam et Pa chouina-t-il et puis j'ai soif

Drago soupira. Hermione se leva pour accompagner le petit Albus au toilette, et Drago fit voler un verre d'eau vers James.

\- Allez, je vous raccompagne dans votre chambre, il est vraiment tard et…

\- Mais je veux un bisou moi, commença à pleurer James, sitôt suivi par Albus dont la bouche commença elle aussi à trembloter.

\- Les garçons, soupira Hermione, dès que vos parents reviennent du restaurant ils viendront vous voir et vous feront un bisou je leur dirais. Promis.

\- Oui mais si tu oublies ?

\- Je lui ferais penser souffla Drago dont la patience atteignait ses limites ultimes. Maintenant au lit. TOUT DE SUITE !

Hermione raccompagna James et Albus. Des larmes coulant encore sur leurs joues. Une fois au lit, elle les borda, leur déposa un autre bisou chacun.

\- Tu nous relis une petite histoire ? Souffla James.

\- Non James, Il est vraiment tard. Tes parents ne vont plus tarder à revenir. Drago et moi aimerions manger aussi tu comprends ?

\- D'accord. Un petit bisou ?

\- Si tu veux. Mais après on ferme les yeux. Tous les deux ! dit Hermione en se tournant vers Albus.

Elle replaça les doudous, passa une main dans leurs cheveux et s'éclipsa. Drago était sur le palier, il sortait discrètement de la chambre de Lilly.

\- Elle dort, je voulais vérifier.

Il prit la main d'Hermione et ils redescendirent à la cuisine. Il leva le sort de réchauffement de leurs plats, et leur servit un autre verre de vin.

\- Je m'en souviendrais de cette soirée bougonna-t-il !

\- Moi aussi, avoua Hermione. Je suis vraiment désolée de t'imposer cela.

\- Ton bon cœur de Gryffondor te perdra ajouta Drago avec un petit sourire.

oOo

\- Tu passes une bonne soirée chuchota Harry en prenant la main de sa femme sur la table.

\- Oui soupira-t-elle. J'apprécie beaucoup. Cela fait tellement de bien de se retrouver tous les deux mais….

\- Oui ? demanda Harry.

\- La maison me manque. Et les petits ont dû allez au lit sans avoir leur bisou du soir.

\- Hermione et Drago s'en seront chargés. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Surement, mais ce n'est pas celui de papa et maman. Et puis je m'en veux de priver Hermione de sa soirée.

\- Tu veux rentrer ? Souffla Harry.

Ginny regarda son mari dans les yeux :

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Depuis le temps que je te réclame une soirée en tête à tête, c'est moi qui y mets fin plus vite que prévu.

Harry fit signe à un serveur, réclama l'addition. Il se leva et tendit la main à sa femme pour l'aider à se lever. Une fois dehors, il lui murmura à l'oreille

\- Tu sais qu'on risque d'interrompre quelque chose que nous ne voulons pas voir ?

Ginny pouffa et répondit :

\- Harry je connais nos enfants. Et je doute fort que ce soit le cas.

Ils transplanèrent. Avec prudence cependant, Harry entra chez lui. Aucun bruit, bon signe pensa-t-il. Ginny le poussa pour entrer et ferma la porte. Ils entrèrent dans le salon après avoir déposé leurs capes dans l'entrée.

Ils ne purent retenir un sourire. Drago et Hermione dormaient l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé.

Ginny regarda son mari et lui dit :

\- Tu vois ! Il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter de déranger quoi que ce soit pouffa-t-elle.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, et regarda le couple qui venait de rentrer. Elle secoua Drago qui s'étira avant de lancer un regard assassin à la rouquine.

\- Silence la belette bougonna-t-il.

\- Vous êtes déjà là ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oui répondit Harry. Nous ne voulions pas abuser plus que nécessaire et Ginny voulait rentrer.

Drago s'étouffa.

\- Tes enfants sont impossibles. Ils n'ont pas cessé. Quand ce n'est pas les garçons, c'est ta fille. On allait attaquer le dessert, quand cette demoiselle a estimé qu'il fallait changer sa couche. Puis il a fallu attendre qu'elle daigne se rendormir ! Sans réveiller les deux autres.

\- Drago, ils sont petits. C'est normal. Allez rentrons, murmura Hermione je suis fatiguée. Harry, Ginny j'espère que vous avez profité de votre soirée.

\- Merci à vous dit Ginny en prenant son amie dans les bras. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de les gérer. Vous avez été absolument merveilleux d'accepter la demande d'Harry, ajouta-t-elle en prenant Drago dans les bras.

Celui-ci lui fit un baiser sur la joue et souffla à son oreille :

\- T'inquiète Weaslette, j'ai appris deux ou trois trucs à tes fils. Son sourire en coin réapparut devant le regard que lui fit la maman. Potter dit-il en lui serrant la main. Puis il se tendit discrètement vers l'oreille du survivant, pendant que Ginny et Hermione se dirigeaient vers l'entrée pour un dernier salut.

\- Je vais faire plein de petits Malefoy à Hermione, et un jour je te rendrai la pareil Potter ! Tu me dois une St Valentin ! De plus, il est hors de question que les rouquins dominent un jour l'Angleterre ! Foi de Malefoy !

Puis Drago s'éloigna, plantant un Harry sans voix dans le salon.

* * *

Voila, merci à celles et ceux qui sont arrivé(e)s jusque là. Les remarques sont les bienvenues, j'espère avoir tout mis comme il fallait sur le site car c'est mon premier texte, je ne maîtrise pas trop les rouages de Ffnet ^^ J'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de coquilles non plus.


End file.
